What You Mean To Me
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: Life can be painful. Life can be tedious. But life is a whole lot easier when you've always got someone you can turn to. A collection of fluffy little yuri drabbles about Chiyo and Osaka.
1. Chapter 1

_1\. Give Up My Wings For You_

Chiyo felt a pang of concern in her chest as Osaka looked down over the edge of the cliff they were standing on. "Ah wonder what'd be like t' fly, y'know, like a bird? Jus' leap off this cliff an' take off." Osaka began to spread her arms out as though she were imagining herself in the sky, soaring far above the ground. Chiyo reached out and grabbed one of Osaka's arms.

"Miss Osaka, you wouldn't really think of jumping off of the cliff, would you?" Chiyo's voice was shaking slightly as she looked up at Osaka with worry in her eyes. Osaka stepped away from the edge and turned to Chiyo. Osaka thought for a moment as she stared at Chiyo.

"Not if it means Ah cain't come back to you…" She said softly. "You're worth stayin' on the ground forever for, Chiyo-chan." Silence descended on the two. Chiyo's cheeks began to turn red as she mulled over Osaka's words.

"Miss Osaka, do you-"

"We oughta get back t' Miss Yukari. She might be upset if we're gone too long." Osaka turned and began to walk away from the cliff. Chiyo shook her head; she never did really get Osaka. Taking one last look over the cliff, towards the sea below, Chiyo too began to make her way back to the others.

* * *

_2\. Raspberry Heaven_

"Ah think...raspberry!" Osaka said as she pointed a finger in the air to emphasise her epiphany.

"Oh, I think the raspberry jam will go wonderfully in our sponge cake, Miss Osaka." Chiyo said excitedly. The girls were currently in one of the schools cooking classrooms, where Yukari had taken them after deciding that Language was a boring subject and she needed a change of pace. Most of the students had opted to make cakes and other confectionaries.

Most had also chosen to work in groups, much to Yomi's horror as Tomo attached herself to the other girl and insisted they make some kind dish revolving around crab. Tomo then insisted they try some other more adventurous dishes. Yomi was attempting to explain to her hyperactive friend that the school did not keep live starfish when Chiyo and Osaka were adding the finishing touches to their cake.

"It's kinda small, ain't it Chiyo-chan?" Osaka asked as she put the cream onto the bottom half of the cake.

"We didn't really have enough time to make anything larger. Is there something wrong with it, Miss Osaka?" Chiyo played with her hands nervously as she watched Osaka haphazardly squirt cream around the counter. Once she had finished her dairy-based assault on the room Osaka looked down at Chiyo thoughtfully.

"Nah, nuthin's wrong with it. 'sides, Ah like small things, Chiyo-chan." Chiyo's face began to heat up as Osaka regarded her with those big, brown eyes.

"Well, um, I suppose we should finish with the jam." Chiyo felt somewhat flustered by Osaka's words, though Osaka didn't seem to notice. The two spread out the jam on the cake and pieced it together.

"Yay, it's ready!" Chiyo said excitedly.

"Dibs on the first slice!" Osaka called. They cut out a piece each to try and saved the rest for the others.

"Yay cake!" Osaka said as she polished off the last of her slice.

"We worked really well together, don't you think Miss Osaka?" Chiyo asked with a smile. Osaka turned to Chiyo grinning, but then her face fell.

"Oh no, Chiyo-chan! Ya'll got some on your face!"

"What? What's on my-" Chiyo was cut off as Osaka reached a finger to scoop a small dab of jam on the edge of Chiyo's mouth. Osaka then popped her finger in her own mouth and sucked the jam off.

"Mmm, sweet!" Osaka announced triumphantly. Chiyo turned bright red as a few of their classmates pointed and snickered.

"Osaka, warn me before you do something like that!" Chiyo was completely embarrassed, but Osaka didn't seem bothered at all.

"Ah'm sorry Chiyo-chan, but ya'll're too sweet an' Ah just couldn't resist ya!" Osaka then turned and began to offer cake to the other students, leaving a very flustered, and yet surprisingly contented Chiyo to herself.

"...Not as sweet as you, Ayumu." Chiyo said quietly to herself.

* * *

_3\. No Words Needed_

The bell rang throughout the school to herald the start of lunch. Chiyo relaxed from a morning of learning as she made her way to Osaka's desk. Chiyo brought a chair and sat down opposite Osaka, who was currently staring out of the window with her mouth hanging open and a dopey look on her face. She turned to Chiyo and nodded her head in greeting. Chiyo returned the gesture before she reached into her bag. She felt around for a moment but didn't find what she was looking for. She panicked and looked to Osaka with desperate eyes. Osaka's eyes widened as she understood. Chiyo's stomach rumbled loudly. Chiyo looked downcast, which in turn upset Osaka. She stood up and placed a comforting hand on Chiyo's shoulder. Chiyo looked up to see a look of determination on Osaka's face. Chiyo understood and began to wave her hands, giving a half-hearted protest. Osaka shook her head and gave a thumbs up. She then turned and ran out of the classroom. Chiyo looked down at the floor for a moment, before she place a hand on her own chest and looked up to the door.

Osaka returned a few minutes later, her arms full with bread. Chiyo had still been watching the door worriedly. Her eyes lit up as she saw Osaka approaching her. Setting the food on the desk Osaka took her seat and looked towards Chiyo. Osaka pushed a noodle bun towards Chiyo, who appraised it with hungry eyes. Chiyo picked it up and went to take a bite. However, she stopped herself as her shoulders fell. She held out the bun towards Osaka, looking guilty. Osaka pushed it back towards her and shook her head. Chiyo's eyes watered as she grinned widely. Taking a bite, Chiyo closed her eyes contentedly and let out a small sigh. Osaka watched her for a moment and then began eating her own lunch.

Once they were both done Chiyo moved around the desk and gave Osaka as big a hug as her small arms would allow before she returned to her own desk. Osaka herself turned back to the window, only now without the open mouth or dopey look, but rather a serene and satisfied smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_4\. I'll Come Running_

"So Chiyo, do you have any ideas about what college you're going to go to when you finish high school?" Yomi asked as she rested her head in her hand. The girls were all sat together in Yukari's classroom during break.

"Where'd that come from?" Kagura asked. "We're only in our second year. It's a little early to be thinking about college."

"On the contrary; it's never too early. And Chiyo seems the kind of person who'd plan ahead for this sort of thing." Yomi said. "I bet you could get into any college you wanted with your track record, Chiyo-chan!"

"Hmm...I was thinking of going abroad, to America. I've heard it's more common for students to skip grades there." Chiyo said after some thought.

"That sounds like a nice idea." Sakaki chimed in quietly. The others nodded in agreement before they returned to chatting among themselves. All except for Osaka, who looked to be deep in thought, her brow furrowed in concentration.

Chiyo noticed her friends uneasy disposition but decided to wait until they had returned to their own desks in order to speak a little more privately. Once she'd sat down in her own chair, Chiyo turned around to Osaka.

"Miss Osaka, is everything alright? It seems like something's bothering you." Chiyo never liked to see Osaka looking so troubled and wished to help her friend.

"Chiyo-chan, did ya...did ya mean it when ya'll said y'd like t' go t' another country when school's over?" Osaka tried to look merely curious, but she couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, I think it would be good to go abroad to study. I would like to see more of the world and meet lots of new people!" Chiyo said enthusiastically.

"Oh, that's...real nice Chiyo-chan." Osaka's voice was soft and quiet, different from her usual joyful tone.

"Is there something wrong Miss Osaka?" Chiyo lowered her head to try and meet Osaka's downcast eyes.

"It's jus' that Ah'd miss you, Chiyo." Osaka blushed slightly as she spoke. She took a deep breath. "You mean a lot to me Chiyo." Osaka's voice serious, carrying a sincerity that was rarely heard from the spacey young girl.

"I'd miss you too, Osaka. But I wouldn't be gone forever!" Chiyo reached out and placed a hand on Osaka's. "I'll always come back to you, Miss Osaka." She said reassuringly.

"Ah'll be right here waitin' for ya." Osaka said as she smiled brightly, her eyes going back to their usual happy selves.

The girls were broken from their tender moment as a loud bang sounded from the front of the room, causing Chiyo to yelp.

"Mihama, Osaka! No talking while class is in session!" Yukari began her lesson in earnest as Osaka considered her and Chiyo's future together. They might be separated one day, but for now they were with one another. And to Osaka, that was all that mattered.

* * *

_5\. Actions Speak Louder Than Words_

Chiyo walked alone towards the school cafeteria. It was lunch time and she had foregone a packed lunch today in favour of buying something from the school's menu.

"Hey, Chiyo-chan!" Turning around Chiyo saw Osaka running to catch up with her. Despite the short distance she had covered Osaka had to stop to catch her breath once she reached Chiyo.

"Miss Osaka, is something the matter?" Chiyo never could predict Osaka. It was one of the many things that made it so fun to spend time with the air-headed girl.

"Ah...Ah wanted to say sorry." Osaka let out a breath as she straightened her back, her eyes on Chiyo's own.

"Sorry?" Chiyo tilted her head as her smile faded. "What for?"

"For this mornin', when me an' Tomo yelled at ya for correctin' her 'bout Christmas time and yule." It took a few seconds for her to remember, but Chiyo did recall Tomo getting upset at her for 'ruining her punchline'. She had only wanted to inform Tomo of something she may not have known about, but both Tomo and Osaka had insisted that 'stealing the punchline' was not okay.

Yomi had told Chiyo not to take them seriously. Still, it hurt to see Osaka mad at her, whatever the reason. Chiyo, however, was not one to hold a grudge. Osaka had come here to apologize and that more than made up for it in Chiyo's mind. However…

"Well, I might need some convincing before I can really forgive you." Chiyo folded her arms as she played hard to get.

"Convincin'? Wha'd'ya mean?" Osaka turned her eyes to the ceiling as she thought about what Chiyo meant.

"I mean...well, I mean I'd like you to show me. That you're sorry, that is." Chiyo suddenly felt nervous, her heart beating fast, as she thought about exactly what she wanted.

"Oh, Ah see." Osaka nodded before taking a step forward and placing her hands on Chiyo's shoulders. She began to move closer until her face was only a few inch away from Chiyo's.

"Do ya mind, Chiyo, if Ah…"

"Not at all, Osaka." Chiyo whispered. She could feel her heart going a mile a minute. This was going exactly the way she had wanted. Osaka moved closer and closer, until their lips were on the verge of meeting.

"Yo, Osaka, why did the chicken cross the road!" Chiyo and Osaka bolted away from each other as Tomo yelled down the corridor at them.

"Uh, Ah dunno Tomo, why did the road cross the chicken. Ah mean, why did the chicken cross the road, yeah that's what Ah meant!" Osaka said quickly, trying her best to look normal. As normal as she could, anyway.

"To get to the brothel!" Tomo said, apparently not noticing the awkwardness of the situation she had just walked into. Chiyo put her face into her hands as she shook her head.

"Ah don't get it."

"Knock knock." Tomo didn't stop to explain to Osaka.

"Who...who's there?" Osaka asked confusedly.

"The chicken!" Tomo hit her punchline before she doubled over laughing. Chiyo slowly looked up at Tomo while Osaka put on the most deadpan face she could muster. The two were silent as Tomo continued howling with laughter.

"I'm going to go get food now." Chiyo turned and stormed away.

"Me too." Osaka copied Chiyo, leaving Tomo by herself. She shrugged and pulled at her collar.

"Sheesh, tough crowd."

* * *

_6\. You Raise Me Up_

"Chiyo-chan, Ah had an idea!" Osaka announced excitedly as she ran up to Chiyo after class had finished for the day.

"Oh, what was your idea Miss Osaka?" Chiyo asked curiously as she packed her bag.

"Ah was thinkin' about our talk with Miss Sakaki today an' Ah've decided!" Osaka declared. Chiyo continued to look expectantly at her friend. "If Miss Sakaki stole your height, then Ah'll give ya some o' mine!"

"Miss Osaka, I don't think that's going to wo-AHH!" Chiyo yelped as Osaka slid beneath her legs and stood up. The result was Chiyo perched precariously upon Osaka's shoulders. "Osaka, what on earth are you doing?" Chiyo wrapped her arms around Osaka's neck to balance herself, though she was careful not to hurt Osaka in the process.

"See Chiyo, now ya'll can be as tall as Miss Sakaki!" Osaka's voiced strained as she struggled to hold Chiyo's tiny frame aloft. Most of the other students who remained in the room had stopped what they were doing to look over at the odd display at the front of the classroom.

"Miss Osaka, please be careful!" Chiyo cried as Osaka began to wobble on her feet.

"Uh, are you guys alright? Seems like an awful lot of commotion over here." Chihiro asked confusedly as she walked beside the pair.

"Hey there Chihiro! Ah'm jus'-woah-Ah'm givin' Chiyo mah height so-hah-so she can be as tall as Sakaki!" Osaka explained, even as her balance began to fail.

"You sure you don't need any…" Chihiro began to offer, but Osaka's legs finally gave way, and both she and Chiyo fell unceremoniously to the ground. "...Help."

In her fall, Osaka had managed to spin herself around enough that she landed on her back with Chiyo on her chest, both of them wailing and flailing as they fell. Chiyo was first to regain composure. "Miss Kasuga, are you okay?" She asked, concerned, as she looked down between her legs at Osaka.

"Ah'm fine, sorry 'bout that Chiyo." Osaka apologised. She looked up at Chiyo, who was straddled across her chest, her skirt partly lifted up from the fall. "Chiyo...do ya think…" She began.

"What is it, Miss Osaka?" Chiyo looked down into Osaka's eyes.

"Do ya'll think...ya could get off me now, ya'll're startin' t' hurt me!" Osaka wheezed. Chiyo flustered as she scrambled to get up, with Chihiro offering her a hand.

"Please Miss Osaka, don't do anything like that again without warning me first." Chiyo scolded.

"Ah promise! Oh, an' by the way Chiyo…" Osaka began. Chiyo tilted her head expectantly.

"Nice panties!" Chiyo turned beet red as Chihiro began to laugh.

* * *

(A/N: I'd love to be able to write some drabbles about Chihiro one day, preferably KaorixChihiro stuff. She doesn't get enough attention, in the anime, manga or fandom.)


	3. Chapter 3

_7\. Rice Bowl!_

Chiyo looked up at the top shelf, then looked around the room and sighed. She was almost alone in her class homeroom, up on the third floor of the school. The only other person left was Osaka, who had only just woken up. Everyone else had gone; it was the weekend after all and they were eager to get home. Unfortunately, this left Chiyo in something of a dilemma. She had loaned out a reference book to Yukari, who had forgotten to turn it and had instead stashed it away atop a cabinet in her homeroom. Due the rush of everyone attempting to leave when the final bell sounded, Chiyo hadn't had the time to ask anyone for assistance, and she couldn't reach it alone.

"Chiyo...chan, wha' time is it?" Osaka asked sleepily, the sound of her voice startling Chiyo a little due to how unexpected it was.

"Uh, well class ended about five minutes ago." Chiyo said as she recovered from her scare.

"If class is finished, what're ya'll still doin' here, Chiyo-chan?" Osaka asked. As she spoke, however, her eyes lit up. "Oh, Ah see! Ya'll didn't have to wait for me, silly!" Osaka said, rubbing the back of her neck and smiling sheepishly.

"I wasn't-" Chiyo stopped herself. Even if she hadn't stayed for her book, she likely would've stayed for Osaka, or at least woken her up. "The was something I needed to get, but I can't reach it on my own. Yukari put it on the top shelf!" Chiyo folded her arms and pouted in the way only a child could. "She should be more careful with other peoples belongings!" Chiyo's mini-pseudo-tantrum ceased as she saw Osaka lean on the cabinet and reach her arm up as high as she could.

"No good, Ah cain't reach that high! Ah'm not good at climbing, either." Osaka said as she stepped back and brushed her hands off. "What 'bout you, Chiyo-chan?"

"You think I should climb it?!" Chiyo was surprised by the suggestion. "E-even if I could climb up, I'm afraid it might fall." Chiyo pointed out. Osaka thought for a moment.

"Oh! Ah got it!" Osaka snapped her fingers before she stepped up and braced herself against the lower half of the cabinet. "Then it ain't gonna fall over!" Osaka looked back at Chiyo with a big grin on her face.

"Well, I guess I can try and climb it…" Chiyo's voice wavered, unsure of herself. "But Miss Osaka, please catch me if I start to fall!"

"Don't worry, Ah won't let ya fall!" Osaka said enthusiastically. Chiyo was not particularly reassured by Osaka's assertion, but she began to climb anyway.

"Okay, h-here I go…" Chiyo voice was shaking as much as her nerves. Though it would not be far to fall, it would not be a pleasant experience if she did. And yet, despite her fears, Chiyo soon clambered up to the top and looked around. The shelf was mostly empty, and was caked in dust. She quickly spotted her book, itself covered in a thin layer of dust.

"It's so dusty, Miss Yukari must have put it up here without even reading it!" Chiyo fumed.

"Wha' d'ya mean, Chi-" Osaka stopped mid-sentence as she looked upwards. "Pink an' white!"

"What are you talking about, Miss Osaka?" Chiyo called down.

"Ya'll got such cute panties, Chiyo-chan!" Osaka complimented.

"Oh, is that so?" Chiyo nonchalantly said. "...Wait, panties?!" Both of Chiyo's hands went to her skirt, covering herself from Osaka's gaze. In doing doing so, however, she fell straight down toward Osaka, who raised her hands up into the air.

"Ah got'cha, Chiyo! Ah got-Gah!" Chiyo fell onto Osaka, and they both subsequently fell backwards onto the floor in a pile. Chiyo's book fluttered down beside them.

"Ouch...Oh, are you okay, Miss Osaka?" Chiyo rubbed her head as she pried herself off of her friend. Osaka nodded. "Don't scare me like that!" Chiyo waved her arms for emphasis.

"Ah'm sorry Chiyo-chan." Osaka began as they clambered to their feet. "I just got so distracted when Ah saw your-"

"Don't say it, please!" Chiyo's face turned red with embarrassment. "That's the second time you've looked!"

"Well, if it makes ya feel any better, Ah could show ya mine." Osaka said simply. Chiyo's mind conjured up a response, a big 'NO', for her to say. Her brain readied the single word for deployment, like a howitzer being load with a shell. Then, like a big gun, Chiyo pulled the trigger and fired off her one word response.

"YES!" She yelled. Chiyo immediately clamped her hands over her mouth, her face going even redder.

"Alright then!" Osaka said happily, reaching down for the hem of her skirt. Chiyo stared intently. While she was embarrassed by the situation, there was no denying that Osaka's underwear was a sight she craved. Chiyo's breathing and heartbeat got even faster as Osaka's rising skirt revealed more and more of her pale legs, leading up to what was no doubt an adorable pair of-

"What're you guys still doing here, school ended, like, ten minutes ago or something." Chihiro said as she stepped into the room. Osaka let her skirt drop as Chiyo rushed to pick up her book.

"We were just leaving!" Chiyo said quickly. Osaka raised a hand, her palm held forward.

"Hey Chihiro, d'ya'll want t' see mah panties too?" Osaka asked. Chiyo began waving her hands and shaking her head.

"Um, not really. But, uh, thanks anyway. I guess." Chihiro said awkwardly, then turned to leave. The other girls followed, and Chiyo let out a sigh; of relief and of disappointment.

"Maybe...maybe next time…" She thought to herself.

* * *

_8\. Sing You Softly To Sleep_

Chiyo made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was in her family's summer home, staying there for a few days with her friends and teachers from school. However, right now Chiyo was having trouble getting to sleep. Thus, she had ventured downstairs to fetch a drink and, hopefully, calm herself before returning to bed. Chiyo took a glass and filled it with water before she walked into the lounge area and sat on the sofa there. Sitting alone and sipping her water, Chiyo felt more at ease and her eyelids were already beginning to feel heavy.

"Chiyo-chan, what're you doin' up?" Came a voice from behind her. Chiyo jumped and turned around to see who had surprised her.

"Miss Osaka, you startled me!" Chiyo was irritated that she had been surprised like that, but she was grateful for the company.

"Oh, so you couldn't sleep neither." Osaka said as she sat down beside Chiyo. "I woulda thought y'd be out like a light, Chiyo-chan, bein' so young an' all."

"Well, normally I don't have much trouble. But between all the studying for the exams I think I'm starting to get stressed out!" Chiyo sounded like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Chiyo-chan, ya'll be fine!" Osaka patted her friend on the head reassuringly. "Ya'll're a child prodigy after all." Chiyo couldn't say that she was all that encouraged by Osaka's 'words of wisdom', but she was comforted by the contact between herself and her friend. Chiyo felt almost melancholic once Osaka removed her hand from atop her head. The feeling did not last, however, as Osaka leaned down and rested her head in Chiyo's lap. Chiyo was surprised, but pleasantly so this time.

"All of this worryin' is makin' me sleepy." Osaka yawned. "Ya'll don't mind, do ya Chiyo-chan?"

"Oh, not at all, Miss Osaka!" Chiyo smiled down at her friend as she got comfortable. While all of the pressure of exams and college were indeed taking their toll on the young highschooler, nothing put her mind at ease quite so much as spending time with her very best friend. As Osaka breathed softly, Chiyo stroked her hair gently, enjoying it's soft and silky texture.

"Say, Chiyo-chan, would ya'll sing me a lullaby?" Osaka asked suddenly.

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Osaka?"

"Well, when Ah was a lil' girl, mah mother would always sing me ta sleep at night." Osaka said simply. Chiyo couldn't think of any reason to deny her friends request, so she set about recalling a song to sing. Unfortunately, she could only remember a single song on such short notice. Despite this Chiyo resolved to do her best.

"Alright Miss Osaka, I'm ready!"

"Ah appreciate it Chiyo-chan." Osaka snuggled closer as she waited for her lullaby. Chiyo quietly cleared her throat and began in the softest voice she could manage.

"_Once did a princess who shone like the sun, Look out on her kingdom and sigh. She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no princess, So lovely and so well beloved as I", So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory, That long was the shadow she cast, Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved, And grew only darker as days and nights passed._" Chiyo looked down at Osaka, whose breathing was already beginning to slow.

"_Soon did that princess take notice that others, Did not give her sister her due. And neither had she loved her as she deserved. She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew. But such is the way of the limelight, It sweetly takes hold of the mind of it's host. And that foolish princess did nothing to stop, The destruction of one who had needed her most…_" Chiyo trailed off as her eyes closed and her head fell forward.

Nary a moment later she sat upright, shaking the sleep from her head. Chiyo cast a glance down at Osaka, who was now sleeping soundly. In spite of her tired state, Chiyo mustered as bright a smile as she could.

"_May all your dreams be sweet tonight, Safe upon your bed of moonlight. And know not of sadness, pain or care. And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there…_" Chiyo trailed off once again as her eyes began to shut for the night.

"Goodnight, Ayumu…"

* * *

(A/N: Just so you know, I didn't come up with the lyrics for that particular lullaby; they were taken from 'Lullaby for a Princess' by PonyPhonic on Youtube.)

* * *

_9\. To Put It Simply…_

Osaka looked around the room, casting a glance at each of her friends. "Miss Sakaki, Yomi an' Kagura got such nice figures," She thought to herself. "An' they're real friendly too." It was lunch-time and Osaka was sat at her desk, by herself, with her friends chatting elsewhere in the room. The old adage 'Alone in a crowd' sprung to mind as she slouched in her chair. Thus, Osaka turned, as she often did, to pondering.

"Tomo, Kaorin an' Chihiro are really pretty too, though." Osaka looked at each aspect of the other girls that caught her eye: Sakaki's 'American' chest, Kagura's toned body, Kaori's inviting eyes, Chihiro's charming smile, Tomo's wonderful hair and, of course, the way Yomi wore her skirt and thigh-highs with just a bit of skin showing.

"If Ah got all of these beautiful girls 'round me, then...why am Ah only interested in Chiyo-chan?" It was a thought provoking question for Osaka. Chiyo was young, her body still like that of a child. She could be naive despite her intellect, and her maturity sometimes gave way to distinctly childlike temper tantrums and bouts of sulking.

"Then why did Ah fall for her, of all the girls?" Osaka felt herself slumping more in her chair as her mood slipped further into the dumps.

"Miss Osaka!" A bright and vibrant voice called out cheerfully. Osaka raised her eyes to look at youthful friend. The young girl was skipping along happily, her pigtails bouncing along to the rhythm. Ruffled skirt bobbing gently, head swaying lightly to beat of some unheard melody, warm eyes filled with that constant look of hope and wonder at all they saw. And the centerpiece of this little angel was that radiant smile, the one that could surely melt even the coldest of hearts. As Osaka gazed at seemingly the cutest face she ever would see, a familiar sense of comfort came about her, alongside a warm fluttery feeling in her chest. Osaka was convinced that today was the best day ever, because Chiyo was beside her.

"Maybe that's why Ah've fallen for her…" Osaka thought. She couldn't hold back a gleeful grin as she rested a hand on Chiyo's little shoulder.

"Chiyo-chan, Ah think that ya'll're the most beautiful girl in the world." Osaka said earnestly.

"That can't be true!" Chiyo denied with a shake of her head

"What do ya'll mean?" Osaka scratched her own head in confusion.

"Because you are, Ayumu." Chiyo leant forward and planted a chaste kiss upon Osaka's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

_10\. It Was The Best Of Times, It Was The Worst Of Times_

"Miss Kurosawa said she'd pick us up at three o'clock, but it's five past three now!" Chiyo moaned as she looked both ways down the street. "This is not how I planned to spend my Saturday afternoon." Chiyo grumbled as she returned to the bench and sat beside Osaka.

"Ya seem real upset 'bout this Chiyo. Like it's really botherin' ya." Osaka was felt concerned about her friends uncharacteristically stressed demeanor.

"I just...don't like to be left out in the rain is all." Chiyo grumbled as she cross her arms. The two of them had taken shelter in a bus stop while waiting for Minamo, who was to take them to a supermarket in the next town over.

It always upset Osaka to see Chiyo so downtrodden. She attempted to think of something that could cheer up Chiyo, something intellectual to say. Osaka tapped her chin in thought before she raised a finger and gasped.

"A horse, a horse, mah kingdom for a horse!" Osaka announced suddenly, throwing her arms up. Chiyo looked over in surprise.

"Richard III? Miss Osaka, I d-didn't know you liked Shakespeare!" Though Chiyo seemed happy that Osaka had recalled something such as this, she began shivering from the cold. "I don't suppose y-you've ever seen it performed?" Chiyo asked with an expectant look. She had begun to rub her arms in an attempt to retain heat.

"Well, no." Osaka said flatly. "But Ah was thinking about how it seems the sorta thing you'd like, Chiyo-chan." Osaka didn't nearly as cold, being the older of the two.

Chiyo shuffled over on the bench until she was right beside Osaka.

"I suppose it is. Thank you Miss Osaka." Chiyo leaned her head over to rest on the other girl's shoulder.

"What're friends for?" Osaka asked rhetorically as she wrapped her arms around Chiyo and brought her closer, doing her best to warm her up.

* * *

A/N: Shorter than a 10-year old high school student!

* * *

_11\. Everything's Alright_

"What's that, Chiyo-chan?" Osaka pointed up at the sky, toward a particularly large and bright glowing object up there. Chiyo gasped.

"Miss Osaka, that's Venus! I can't believe you spotted that!" Chiyo and Osaka were laying on the grass out in Chiyo's front garden. It was a warm summer night, and with the sky so clear they had both decided to indulge in some stargazing.

"Wow, Ah didn't know we could see other planets from down here!" Osaka said in shock. "Maybe they're all really giant light bulbs in space; that's why we can see 'em!" Chiyo shook her head.

"No Miss Osaka, they just reflect light from the Sun, just like the moon does." Chiyo pointed to the half moon high in the sky. She then pointed at an especially bright star. "Though I suppose you could say that stars are like big, nuclear light bulbs; the brightest one is Sirius-A! You can see it over…" Chiyo trailed off as she looked over at Osaka, who was still staring at the moon. Chiyo let out a breath, then turned to watch the moon.

"The moon's so pretty tonight." Osaka said quietly.

"It is! Though, it's only a half; it'd be even nicer if it were a full moon!" Chiyo said happily. Osaka continued to stare upwards.

"Did ya ever wonder what it'd be like on the Moon?" Osaka asked. Chiyo thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess it would be very warm, because of the Sun, but there isn't much on the moon. It's actually rather barren." Chiyo said with a shrug.

"Sometimes, Ah wonder what it'd be like to be all alone up there, lookin' down on the planet an' all the people. I'd be really, really far away from everybody." Osaka said, a solemn tone to her voice.

"Seeing the Earth from space would be beautiful." Chiyo glanced over to Osaka.

"Beautiful…" Osaka held a hand up towards the Moon.

"Would you like to be all alone up there, Miss Osaka?" Chiyo asked. Osaka closed her hand around the Moon.

"Nah, Ah've got somethin' even more beautiful down here." Osaka lowered her hand to rest on her midriff. "Somthin' I couldn't leave behind...going to the Moon all by myself."

"Miss Osaka, you mean all of our friends, right? That's so sweet of you!" Chiyo clapped her hands happily. Osaka stayed silent.

Mr Tadakichi barked from the porch.

"Oh well, I guess we'd better go back inside. We don't want to stay out too late." Chiyo stood up and made her way back inside. Osaka remained on the ground for a moment longer.

"Still so far away…" With one last lonely thought, Osaka stood and followed after Chiyo.

* * *

**A/N**: I've never made it overtly clear, but these drabbles don't take place in any particular order. They're set all over the place chronologically.

Normally, I only release drabbles in sets of three, but I haven't had any stand out ideas recently, so I decided I'd simply put up what I've done thus far.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
